


【Graves/Newt】Four Weddings and a Funeral

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 纽特与帕西瓦尔一起参加过的四个婚礼与一个葬礼。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【cp】Graves/Newt  
> 【分级】R  
> 【注】四婚一葬AU，时间背景设定是1990s，有魔法。

Theseus & Natalie  
St. JOHN’s CHURCH  
STOKE CLANDON  
SOMEREST  
ENGLAND  
1st MAY 1991

当忒修斯·斯卡曼德对着镜子深吸一口气试图让自己不那么紧张时，他还不知道他亲爱的弟弟这个时候还没起床。  
“你只要跟着神父说的重复一遍就好了，无论对方问你什么总之回答‘我愿意’就对了——”他在四处乱翘的红发喷上更多的摩丝，用手指向后拢着，“好吧，这没什么效果。”  
他真的紧张死了，紧张到已经忘了他是个巫师，他可以用魔法制服他的头发，而不是麻瓜发明的美发产品。  
然后他穿上自己的灰色燕尾服。  
当纽特·斯卡曼德终于睡醒的时候，他迷迷糊糊地挥手看了一下现在的时间——绿色的数字歪歪扭扭，他一下子就清醒了，紧接着失去平衡摔下沙发，带出一句“梅林的裤子”并成功地吵醒了那个昨天晚上跟他一起在神奇动物司值夜班的苏格兰人。  
“梅林的——”苏格兰人叽里咕噜地说着什么，大概在纠正是“胡子”而不是“裤子”。纽特从来都不能跟上他同事的语速，这个时候就更顾不了那么多，他要迟到了，迟到！他哥哥的婚礼！他要迟到了！这不单单是因为他姓斯卡曼德这么简单，他是伴郎，他拿着戒指。见鬼！为什么昨天晚上塔纳请假了！不然不会是我值夜班！见鬼了见鬼了！  
“我，我看起来怎么样？”纽特紧张兮兮地用魔杖指着自己的领口，黑色的布料穿来穿去，打了一个完美的温莎结，好吧，他认为的完美。  
“你那么紧张干嘛，又不是你结婚。替我向斯卡曼德主任问好。新婚快乐。”苏格兰人慢悠悠地说，纽特终于听清了，但这并不值得庆幸，要不是他有先见之明带着礼服去坐办公室，现在他还要回家穿个衣服。虽然他们是巫师，但这并不代表幻影移形不会浪费时间。  
纽特还是迟到了。  
当他终于出现在教堂的时候，他刚推开木门，一个他从没见过的黑头发美国人——当然了他的口音——忽然把他拽到角落，压低了声音有些着急地问气喘吁吁的纽特：“戒指呢？”  
“亲爱的各位，今天，我们聚集在这里……”  
神父的声音从教堂另一头传过来，纽特有点迷糊，老天，最后那两公里他几乎是跑着过来的——一路上人太多了，他根本不能幻影移形。于是对方又问了一遍：“戒指呢？别告诉我你没带着。”  
纽特恍然大悟，对方问的是伴郎保管的婚戒。他下意识地摸了一下西服马甲的贴身口袋——糟了见鬼梅林的裤子！他穿的是昨天那件棕色马甲，并不是跟黑色燕尾服配套的那件！  
“若有人能够提出这两人不能结为合法夫妇理由或障碍，马上提出来，否则请保持缄默……”  
纽特张着嘴，不知道该说什么。也许他能提出什么理由，然后让婚礼延后？别傻了。忒修斯知道了的话会杀了你的。  
神父转向忒修斯，他说：“你愿意承诺去爱她，支持她，以她为荣，无论生老病死，都从一而终，在有生之年都视她为妻子吗？”  
“看在路易斯的份儿上。”美国人咒骂了一句，压过了新郎的的那句“我愿意”，他接着说道，“我可没准备伴郎致辞，一会儿还是要你自己来。”  
纽特胡乱地点着头，看着对方整理了一下胸前的鲜花，攥着拳头快步走向教堂另一端。  
等等！戒指怎么办？  
“你有戒指吗？”神父看向刚刚才在忒修斯身后站定的男人。  
纽特看不清那人的表情，但是他确实听见什么声音落在神父那本打开的圣经上。纽特坐在最后一排椅子后面的地上，期待着那个美国人或许能救他一命，比如，隔着这么远喊一句“婚戒飞来”，然后那对被他这个白痴忘在伦敦的银色小东西就那么凭空出现。  
“还在这儿坐着？合影了。”还是那个有着美国口音的男人。  
纽特像受惊的嗅嗅一样，下意识地往角落里缩了缩，抬头发现典礼已经结束，牵着娜塔莉就快走出教堂的忒修斯歪着头冲他比了个中指：这事儿没完！你惨了！纽特只能皱着眉毛笑了笑，掸掸衣服，从地上站起身，却因为一个姿势保持太久——其实八成是被忒修斯吓得，他一个脚软就要摔下台阶。“说真的，你到底做什么事情会靠谱一点？”  
美国人。  
美国人。  
我讨厌美国人。  
我讨厌接住我的美国人。  
纽特飞快地推开对方自己站好，他低着头沉默了一小会儿，接着赌气地回应：“我们几乎不认识，什么叫‘我到底做什么事情会靠谱一点’。”  
美国人摊了摊手，像是懒得跟他争论一样，转身走下最后一级台阶，然后站在挤在教堂门前准备合影的人群边缘。纽特惦着脚，好极了，所以他该站哪里？正在他伸着脖子四处张望时，他哥哥回过头从人群缝隙中伸手把他拽到前排。于是那张会动的相片中，几乎所有人都看向镜头，只有他在整理自己的领带。哦，以及，忒修斯戴着的是斯卡曼德的家徽戒指——从斯卡曼德老太太手上扒下来的，而新娘手上戴着的，是甘草魔杖糖——美国人的变形术还不错，戒指上面甚至还开出一朵小玫瑰。但是依旧，真，见鬼。  
更见鬼的事情在后面。  
酒会上的伴郎致辞。  
忒修斯知道他弟弟有点社交恐惧，但在他的理论看来，纽特需要锻炼。公众场合发表演讲是最好的治疗方法，不是吗？  
当然不是。  
纽特·斯卡曼德秉承着他跟动物交流好过与人类的行为准则，在人来人往的露天酒会上不知所措，幸好有人端着两杯香槟拯救了他，不幸的是，这个人操着美国口音：“人群恐惧症？”  
纽特在心里叹了口气，尴尬的聊天总好过尴尬地站在这里不知道干什么。他说：“也许。我、我只是，我从来不知道该怎么应付这种场面。”  
“嘿，你又不用跟你家每个亲戚见面拥抱握手亲吻脸颊，然后说：‘你一定很自豪吧’。那是我们这些朋友才该烦恼的。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
纽特接过对方手里的香槟，“这是惯例。大家都这么说。”  
“好吧。话说——”  
“哇！格雷夫斯！真难得能在这里见到你！看来MACUSA还没有太过分，我听说他们压榨员工是出了名的。”打断格雷夫斯的是杰克·帕森斯，纽特认识他，格兰芬多，比他哥哥高一年级，也在傲罗办公室工作，但是说真的，纽特不太喜欢他。“纽特。怎么没在典礼上看到你？”  
“坐太靠后了。”纽特飞快地说完，咬着下唇，快想个话题，快想个话题……哦太好了，格雷夫斯先开口了：“嗯，所以，杰克，你女朋友怎么样？还是上次那个漂亮的栗色头发姑娘？叫什么来着——”  
“哦，她不再是我女朋友——”  
纽特站在两个人旁边，安静地小口喝着香槟。  
“哦别难过，你知道，MACUSA的妖精联络处总有传言说她跟我们这边的一个傲罗不清不楚。”  
“她现在是我妻子。”帕森斯一字一顿地说。  
帕西瓦尔做作地皱着眉，立刻跟上一句：“那——那恭喜你。”  
“大概他之后要仔细想想自己当初为什么要娶斯嘉丽了。”帕西瓦尔看着帕森斯愤然离去的背影，摇了摇头，“太烦人了，我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“要我安慰你吗？虽然我也总说错话。”纽特象征性地伸手要拍拍对方肩膀，但因为对方一句“我故意的”而僵在半空中。好吧，所以现在该说什么？纽特·斯卡曼德沉默寡言主要是因为，与其说尴尬的话还不如闭嘴。好在晚宴要开始了，客人们纷纷被赶进那些早就用魔法架好的白色帐篷中，帕西瓦尔向那些圆桌子看了看，“走吧。”他说，“不过说了这么久，你还没自我介绍。”  
“我以为你知道我。”纽特有点吃惊。  
“我只知道你是伴郎。”帕西瓦尔指了指纽特胸前的鲜花，当然了，跟新郎是一样颜色的花朵，帕西瓦尔戴的也是这个颜色，不过大概是用变形术更改了颜色。  
“哦，呃，抱歉，纽特·斯卡曼德。”他不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
“啊，忒修斯的弟弟。幸会。另外，你得坐在那张长桌那里。”说话间，两个人已经走到帐篷边缘。麻瓜的婚礼。跟巫师的有点接近但是绝对要麻烦很多，不过也很有意思。娜塔莉家里只有她一个巫师，最后忒修斯还是决定按照基督徒的习俗办了婚礼。纽特找到自己的座位然后解开燕尾服的扣子坐了下来。帕西瓦尔坐在离他不远的圆桌左侧，正跟他旁边的女士聊得火热。人到得差不多了，纽特拽了拽衣服，站起来深吸一口气，拿起桌子上的勺子敲了敲面前瘦高的香槟杯。  
“各位，很抱歉打扰你们吃那些，呃，美味的甜点。”纽特磕磕绊绊地开口，会场里安静了下来，他继续说道：“身为伴郎，尽管你们在典礼上看到的伴郎并不是我。”纽特尴尬地笑了两声，发现并没有人理会他的“笑话”，他又紧张地清了清嗓子，目光四处游离，不知道该看向哪里。  
“好吧，身为伴郎，在这里，我有几句话想说。这是我第二次做伴郎——如果说是麻瓜婚礼，那就是第一次，希望我还算称职。”  
称职个鬼。还有你为什么提了麻瓜！在座的麻瓜根本不知道那是什么意思！  
“至少上一对夫妇还愿意跟我说话。但不幸的是，他们却很少跟对方讲话了。他们几个月前离婚了。”  
哦太好了，你的观众们终于笑了。纽特忽然觉得轻松了许多。  
“但是，但他们向我保证这事与我无关。”他停顿了一下，接着说：“显然，也许我该告诉布莱克那年圣诞节‘不小心’掺了迷情剂的巧克力，但是我觉得他早就猜到了。”纽特注意到坐在远处的帕森斯脸色并不好看，但是他没在意，“不过、不过不管怎么说，这段并不长久的婚姻是随之而来的互相责备所导致的。好吧，说够了。说回忒修斯。他、他并没有什么不可告人的秘密，或者，或者也许这只是我的臆测。”  
忒修斯瞪了他一眼，亲朋好友的起哄声此起彼伏。  
“但我相信忒修斯。我想说的是，一如既往，对于像忒修斯和娜塔莉一样愿意许下誓言的人，我都异常钦佩。我大概是做不到，我是说，他们能做到真的是太好了。那么，各位先生，女士，请举杯，敬这对可爱的新人。”纽特说完举起自己的高脚杯，目光却放在不远处的美国人，好极了，对方也在看他。纽特飞快地移开视线，但还是看到了对方说了什么。  
说得好。  
“敬这对可爱的新人。”  
古怪姐妹的吉他响起，舞曲跳动的音符充满了整个会场，终于没有人再注意可怜的伴郎了。纽特一屁股跌回椅子里，他一定得去剪个头发了，太长了。神奇动物司实习生暴躁地抓着前额的头发，丝毫没有注意到——好吧，现在他注意到了。纽特选择滑到桌子底下。  
“你在做什么？”帕西瓦尔绕到桌子后面弯腰问道。  
“休息，”纽特闭着眼睛，“真的，我不要再做伴郎了。”  
“这种事情，你没办法拒绝的。”帕西瓦尔刚要递给纽特一杯威士忌，又抽回手，“你、你满21了吧？”  
“你之前递给我香槟的时候怎么没想我够没够年龄？这儿是英国，我们18岁就可以饮酒。”纽特抢过杯子喝了一大口。酒精，真好，他现在最需要酒精，在众人面前讲话简直可以排在“那还不如杀了我”的前三名。  
“香槟又没有多少酒精。另外，你看起来不像会喝酒的样子。”帕西瓦尔老老实实地说。  
“很多事情并不像你看起来的那样。”红发年轻人狡黠地笑着。他看上去有点醉了。  
很多事情并不像帕西瓦尔想的那样。他不过是下了个赌注，关于纽特是否像他看上去那样不会跟只认识不到一天的人上床，他无意中透露自己会住在旅店，而纽特，他知道斯卡曼德家的人都会住在娜塔莉家，但是纽特中途改主意了——他要躲避他絮絮叨叨的哥哥。  
帕西瓦尔关于纽特有三点错误认知：一，他不会喝酒。二，他没上过几回床。三，他看上去很乖。字面意思。  
“路易斯，我几乎要妒忌上一个上你的人了。”帕西瓦尔亲吻着纽特汗津津的后背，加快了下身的速度，几乎要把对方操进柔软的床垫里面。纽特死死抱住怀里的羽毛枕头，这真的，好过盖瑞，好过汤米，好过他们所有人，嗯，所有人。  
当帕西瓦尔终于射在他身体里时，纽特早就射过两轮，他软绵绵地趴在床上，甚至不想把自己翻过来。而美国人没有打算放过他，他扣住纽特的后脑勺，把他拉向自己，然后接着把他吻得喘不上气来。“如果我是新郎，还在教堂时我就一定会忍不住亲吻新娘。”帕西瓦尔松开他，然后继续说，“你知道在我的家乡，接吻是再平常不过的事了。”  
“好吧，我承认我们比较……保守……”纽特明显是困了，半闭着眼睛，用脸蹭着枕头。“毕竟，公祷书里……又没写着……‘现在你可以亲吻新娘了’。”  
“你会结婚吗？我是说，麻瓜的法律还不行，但是巫师可以。如果我——”  
“不……不会。”纽特本来都快睡着了，听到这里却忽然睁开眼睛，“你在跟我求婚吗？”  
“毕竟我们睡过，我以为在你们英国人看来——”  
“你在开玩笑。”纽特把自己从床上撑起来。他带点严肃地看着那个平躺在床上的美国人，终于对方也忍不住了，帕西瓦尔笑起来：“你真的不好骗，真的。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob & Queenie  
Midtown Loft & Terrace  
267 Fifth Avenue 11th Floor  
Manhattan  
New York  
20th March 1992

“新郎和新娘是怎么认识的？”好打听的宾客经常这么询问。  
“呃、我们、其实……其实我们是别人介绍认识的。”而这样的回答通常免去一切麻烦，要知道来这场婚礼的有麻瓜也有巫师。奎妮自然是不知道怎么在不让麻瓜受到惊吓的情况下跟对方表明身份，好在纽特帮了她，毕竟雅各布·科瓦尔斯基认识的第一个巫师姓斯卡曼德，而不是戈德斯坦恩，这也促成一段好事，唯一不幸的是，纽特还是伴郎。同样的，伴郎致辞结束之后他选择把自己扔进椅子，而不是加入一旁跳舞狂欢的人群。  
怎样委婉拒绝伴郎的工作？  
如果有的话，这世界上大概就没有那么多不称职的伴郎了。  
“你这次应该就没那么紧张了吧？其实婚礼都差不多，流程什么的。”帕西瓦尔端着一杯香槟调笑道。  
纽特不安地松了松领口，该死的，他把领结系太紧了，然后才开口：“不，我还是会紧张。所以……你为什么会在这里？”  
“蒂娜请我来的，戈德斯坦恩姐妹几乎请来了整个安全部。她说，你知道，我不该总在屋子里闷着，虽然发生了那样的事——”  
“你看起来好多了。”纽特急匆匆地打断了他，接着说，“你总是能在婚礼上遇见平时接触不到的人。”  
“对，比如你。”  
纽特红着脸吞掉快要滑到喉咙里的酒，没再说什么。忒修斯的婚礼之后，他们就没再见面，他在英国，对方在纽约，太远了，也不现实。他们不过睡过一次，尽管那很棒，但这并不能代表他们能在日常生活中合得来。他和帕西瓦尔都不了解对方。这也是为什么当帕西瓦尔没收他的神奇动物们甚至面无表情地审问他来纽约的目的时，他没半点怀疑，他想，自己真的是不了解对方，也许他看错了一个人。当然纽特不会说什么我以为我们是朋友你怎么能如何如何，这没什么意义，毕竟他确实放走了那些动物——尽管是个意外，事情就是那样，放走了那些神奇动物就是会引起魔法世界的暴露。但帕西瓦尔不该——他的意思是，毕竟他们——  
“想什么呢？”帕西瓦尔用杯子碰碰他。  
纽特被脸颊上冰凉的触感拽回婚礼现场。好了，你不在那个审讯室，站在你面前的也不是格林德沃。泛红的晚霞渐渐变暗，哈德逊河就在脚边，曼哈顿天际线触手可及。  
可是我还是不了解他。纽特想。  
他有点难过。  
“为什么……恩，为什么没人发现？”纽特小心翼翼地问，“那个人，其实……并不是你。”  
“你发现了，在他审讯你的时候，不是吗？”帕西瓦尔坐在他旁边的椅子上，放下杯子，拆开领带扔在一边。显然那些回忆不怎么愉快。  
“我只是赌了一把。我觉得你并不会是那个样子。在审讯室的时候……”纽特说到这里忽然停住了，如果不是格林德沃说了那些奇怪的话——“没用的默默然”，他真的认为那就是工作时的帕西瓦尔，冷漠严肃且不近人情。毕竟蒂娜没有发现，她在对方手下工作了这么久。所以这就是答案，那就是工作时的帕西瓦尔，这就是为什么没有人发现，他跟格林德沃对于正在进行的工作都无比地执着到了甚至有点可怕的程度。  
“你感到害怕了，我是说，对我。你觉得我跟他很像。”帕西瓦尔忽然盯住纽特。他深邃的眼睛里看不出感情，就像审讯室里的那个人。  
纽特没有回答。  
帕西瓦尔站起来，他并没有回头，他说：“也许你可能奇怪为什么没有人发现，但是他只伪装了那几天，他知道你箱子里的动物跑出来了，那可以帮他顶罪。时间太短，跟我不熟的话就根本感觉不出来。而我恰好是个没什么生活的人。”  
“抱、抱歉——”纽特飞快地说着，但是道歉已经晚了，对方并没有停下他离开的脚步。是的，他不了解这个人，但是现在不一样了，帕西瓦尔认为纽特知道自己是怎样的为人。纽特追上去，差点绊倒了椅子。“你怎么能认为只凭一天我就能了解你。”他听上去有点委屈。该死的。“我喜欢你在我哥哥婚礼上的样子，但是格林德沃冒充你的时候，当你工作时，当你审讯你的犯人，我所看到的，于我来说，只能是我不了解你。这是你的另一面。”  
帕西瓦尔叹了口气，停下了脚步，转过身来。“我忘了我的领带。”  
纽特回头看着桌子上的那条领带，挥了下手，黑色细长的布料咻地一声飞过他的脸颊。帕西瓦尔接住并塞进自己的口袋里，他不知道为什么自己还要解释，但他还是说了，“拜尔本家的那个男孩，我并不知道那是怎么回事。格林德沃不会蠢到让MACUSA的人看见他顶着我的脸去诱拐那个男孩。我不是他。我不会诱拐一个哑炮，就算他可能对国会造成威胁。我很遗憾，蒂娜告诉了我地铁站发生的事情。”  
而地铁站发生的最奇怪的事情就是，纽特接着想，那个时候，可能性最大的结果应该是帕西瓦尔本身就是格林德沃的信徒——他真的不了解这个男人，其次他可能被人施了夺魂咒，而排在第三位的才是有人伪装他，纽特选了个最不可能的结果。他为什么选了个最不可能的。该死的。  
“显形咒可能是无效的。”纽特盯着自己的脚尖忽然开口。  
“什么？”  
“我果然一开始就不该用显形咒！”英国人说完快步走上前狠狠地吻了帕西瓦尔，对方诧异了一秒，接着揽住他的腰加深了这个吻。没人在意站在角落里的他们，毕竟，这是婚礼，吵闹的音乐，跳舞的巫师和麻瓜，酒精和甜点。有很多人在婚礼相遇然后坠入爱河，他们再平常不过了。  
“好了好了，放过我吧。”帕西瓦尔稍微拉开两个人之间的距离，但他的手没有从对方腰上放下来，微微收紧就可以感觉到纽特穿的燕尾服下面有点皱皱巴巴的衬衣，还有不怎么平整的背带，路易斯在上，他为什么总是在婚礼上迟到，接着他道歉：“怎么说，我有点神经过敏。原谅我刚才的话。”  
“我的错……”纽特说。  
“也许我可以做点什么弥补一下？”帕西瓦尔提议的同时，他的手已经探进纽特背后的燕尾服，甚至想抽出对方习惯性塞在裤子里的衬衣。“等——等等！在这里？”纽特咋舌，你们美国人也太开放了。“当然不是。我只是在催促你赶快想个地方。”帕西瓦尔说完，拽掉了纽特背带上的一颗扣子。  
你可以不用这种方式！纽特想。当然，帕西瓦尔不会对他用摄神取念，他并不知道纽特在挣扎什么。“好吧好吧，去你家！”纽特胡乱地说，帕西瓦尔的手正四处煽风点火，空气逐渐变得稀薄，酒精让他失去了反抗的心思，快节奏的舞曲带着略微恼人的鼓点敲打着他的脑子，好在他还没忘了他住的是巫师旅馆最便宜的单人间。格雷夫斯，北美十二大巫师家族，希望他家的画像不会像斯卡曼德老宅的那样，说话尖酸刻薄。他们悄悄离开宴会厅，夜晚的空气拍打在纽特脸上，下一秒帕西瓦尔就带着他幻影移形了。两个人几乎同时摔在格雷夫斯家卧室的地板上——“抱歉，没那么准。”帕西瓦尔一边道歉一边亲吻纽特被细碎头发挡住的前额。纽特跌跌撞撞地爬起来，他靠着衣柜，伸手拉起帕西瓦尔，对方顺势站起身并压紧他。这里没有雕花床头，没有夸张的水晶吊顶灯，没有繁复的墙纸，没有那些好像来自十九世纪的家具。了解一个人可以从很多方面入手，比如他对衣服的品味，他对家具的喜好，不，他在床上的风格跟他这个人没多大关系。人是会伪装的动物。纽特想。他的肩胛骨被硬邦邦的衣柜硌得生疼，但下身积蓄的快感窜上大脑，于是他无暇顾及这真的挺难受的姿势，而他只有一只脚勉强能碰到地板，唯一的支撑只有对方厚实的肩膀，他收紧落在对方后颈的手臂，就像落水的人死命地抱住波涛汹涌的海面之上的浮木，随着海浪浮浮沉沉，然后迷失或者被救赎。于是这个世界上的其他事物都不存在了，唯一真实的只有彼此。待到天亮之时，那些汗水或精液曾留下的痕迹会被清洁咒语抹去，帕西瓦尔留在纽特大腿或侧腰上的指痕可以被简单地治愈然后消失不见。然后他们会再分开，甚至再相遇，他们重复着这些，但是他们始终不会在一起。  
深夜，帕西瓦尔从后面抱住熟睡的纽特。对方的体温通过赤裸的肌肤传递，温暖得让人不由自主地靠近。又是一场婚礼。格雷夫斯身边的人陆陆续续地结婚，他总是被邀请，却从不是婚礼的主角。然后他不停地遇到不同的人，然后分开。也许他已经错过了最合适的时候，或者他根本不适合跟另一个人长久地绑在一起。他的工作只是很小的一个原因，若说他不愿承担责任，他肯定不会赞同。当一对恋人渐渐无话可说，连一个话题都找不到，这时该怎么办？那我们结婚吧。听起来像个笑话，但是你不能否认接踵而来的邀请、预定场地、乐队、租金、酒水、请厨师或者提前置备会充实两个人的交谈内容。而婚姻，本就让人感动。然后接下来，他们一辈子都有话可说了。  
所以你看，婚姻多么可笑啊。  
“所以你认为婚姻是打破僵局的灵丹妙药？”  
帕西瓦尔记得忒修斯婚礼夜晚的时候，纽特这么问道，然后英国人接着说：“可是，有些人认为情侣之所以结婚，是因为真爱。”  
“如果有一天你遇到了真爱，你会结婚吗？”靠在床头的帕西瓦尔看着躺在他旁边的青年，若有所思地说着。  
“好吧，这是个好问题。等遇到了再说吧。”纽特打了个呵欠，习惯性地回避问题，接着把自己埋进旅店的棉被里。帕西瓦尔看他困了，也没再讲话。然后他们再见面，就是在奎妮的婚礼上，巧的是，纽特又是伴郎。那是他自冒充事件结束以来第一次愿意走出家门，不要说他彻底从格雷夫斯老宅搬了出来——如果加班太晚他会住在市区的那套公寓，他甚至想卖了它。格林德沃就把他关在老宅的地牢之中。没有魔杖，甚至没有一点力气逃出去。帕西瓦尔闭上眼睛，当他再次睁开，他看到纽特散落雀斑的肩膀笼罩在月色中，淡淡的那点蓝色随着他平稳的呼吸上上下下。去年五月到今年三月，若是有什么变化也看不出，囚禁的日子固然让他掉了几磅，但体重很快就会恢复原样。他试着去装出他以前的样子，没那么敏感，从不会多想，但是却再没那么容易可以做到。纽特似乎正在为他要写的书满世界地旅行，那么纽约只是他旅途中的一站，他不会停下脚步。于是帕西瓦尔觉得有点遗憾，他没见到那只雷鸟，听蒂娜说，雷鸟的名字是弗兰克。  
这个喜欢给神奇动物起名字的家伙，他想，明明上次见到时还只是个在魔法部工作的实习生，看来他在这方面确实有过人的天赋。他想问问他什么时候开始的旅行，去过哪里，风景如何，但是对方睡着了，也许明天。  
也许下次见面。  
当帕西瓦尔再次醒来，阳光钻过窗帘缝隙照在他露在被子以外的脚上，他看见纽特系好衬衣的扣子，正捡起昨晚扔在地上的礼服外套。没有早安，没有问候，甚至没有再见。  
纽特看了看他，似乎也不知道说什么，于是就这么离开了美国人的公寓，头也不回地。似乎在担心若是等到帕西瓦尔开口，那么他可能就要永远地住在纽约了。  
昨天晚上他做了一个梦，新书出版，他在纽约现场签售，幽灵时报的记者问他：斯卡曼德先生，你计划在纽约待多久？  
无限期停留（Indefinitely）。  
梦中的纽特看到书店外某个一闪而过的熟悉身影。他说，无限期停留。  
但不是现在，也许是在未来的某一天。纽特·斯卡曼德是个对于决定很小心谨慎的人。没有人能知道自己在今天的这一分这一秒所做的决定究竟会触动什么样的未来。一旦他选择了便要向着下一个选择一路狂奔，生活不会给他多少时间去思考到底走那条路。而他总是感到后悔，并不是因为做出的选择不尽如人意，而是因为本身做出选择就会后悔，因为他没机会再重来了。但更残酷的是，面临选A还是选B，如果他放弃呢？如果事情一直保持现状就好了。可是，不做出选择本身就是一种选择。  
他跟帕西瓦尔相处的时间不过两个晚上，算上婚礼和他们睡着的时间，也超不过三天。他没办法做决定。就像帕西瓦尔当时开玩笑一样地问他，你会结婚吗。那时他想，他不会。即便是真爱，岁月蹉跎，百年过去，谁又能保证一切就像他们相爱时的那般模样？那自己又爱上的是什么呢。  
他好不容易决定收拾行李离开家乡，他不能一辈子待在神奇动物司那个小办公室里，不是吗？他想去看看不一样的地方，他不能在这个时候停下来。于是纽特选择将“无限期停留”寄予以后的时光。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Michael & Leta  
Baden-Württemberg  
15th December 1992

曾经有个女孩跟纽特约定，如果他们28岁时都还没有找到想要共度一生的另一半，那么他们就结婚。当然了，不会有人记得这种傻乎乎的誓言。然而还有三周就28岁的纽特在这一天收到了他最好的朋友丽塔·莱斯特兰奇的婚礼请柬，淡粉色卡片上简简单单的三行字，可怜的赫奇帕奇一下子接受不能，他得找个地方坐下来，身后应该是床吧？然后纽特一下子坐空摔在了床铺旁边的地板上，接着撞倒了他堆在台灯旁边手写的一摞羊皮纸。  
“……纽特，你一定要来。我太紧张了。婚纱看起来像棉花糖，我会不会穿上显胖？样子太多了我不知道选哪件。哦还有伴娘，你知道我这边的女傧相都没有跟我年纪相仿的，这真让我头疼，梅林啊，我真希望你能做我的伴娘，我开个玩笑。不管怎样，你是我最好的朋友，我希望你能出席我的婚礼。”  
PS.请柬是门钥匙。当你到了德国境内咒语才会生效。纽特默默地念完最后一句，又在地上坐了好一会儿，才拽着床单爬起来。后天！15号是后天！然后他一直牵挂的女孩子就要结婚了。对方是个德国人，典礼地点是新郎的家——他家到底多大？不管怎样，到时候一屋子的纯血巫师，一半多都是斯莱特林，剩下的估计都是毕业于德姆斯特朗。  
如何委婉拒绝参加一场婚礼？尤其是你最好朋友的婚礼？  
怎么这么突然。小斯卡曼德回忆着他们上次通信的时候……好吧，他想不起来了，当他开始四处旅行，除非他像现在这样窝在巫师旅馆整理书稿，不然谁知道地址该怎么写。信封边缘已经卷起，微微发黄，可能也是辗转几处才到了自己手中。那我是不是可以谎称我没收到信？丽塔不会跟只认识两个星期的人结婚，难道是她家里的安排？不，我才不记得什么脑子一热的约定，那时我们才多大？五年级还是二年级？  
梅林啊，我在干什么。  
纽特揉了揉因为连夜赶稿而发酸的脖子，打了个呵欠然后飞快地写了回信，马赛到巴登-符腾堡州，不知道猫头鹰会飞多久，管他的，反正我得去。霍格沃茨毕业的时候他们还是分手了，非常平和地告别了那热恋的一整年时光，从好朋友到恋人再到唯一的、最好的朋友，他们几乎看着对方经历了各种事情，失去工作，失去家人，失去爱人，但是他们没有失去彼此。青涩的十七岁少年长大了，然后十一年过去，他们的友谊似乎因为这场婚礼马上就要走到终点。不，不是友谊。  
纽特在这个时候忽然醒悟，或者他认为的“醒悟”。此刻他需要一个建议，最好来自陌生人。  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
帕西瓦尔盯着壁炉里忽然出现的脸挑了挑眉毛。路易斯，所以上次并不是匆匆忙忙地离开啊，还是记住了这间公寓的地址？他放下羽毛笔，走到壁炉前然后蹲下：“你知道现在几点？”  
“早上九点？”纽特飞快地说，“我在马赛。”  
“马赛比纽约快了六个小时……现在是夜里三点。”  
“反正你还没睡。”纽特无辜地抿着嘴。“我喜欢一个人很久了，久到我都忘了是从什么时候开始的了，然后她要结婚了。”  
“呃，所以？”帕西瓦尔有点听不懂了。大晚上的过来说这个？  
“我知道我看起来像个傻瓜，我跟她认识快二十年了——不，也没那么久，你知道，我不能让她跟一个就认识，好像，五秒！对！他们就认识了五秒然后就结婚！后天就结婚了！”  
“不，你看起来根本不像个傻瓜，你看上去像那姑娘的傻瓜老爹。”帕西瓦尔直白地说道。  
纽特没心情对美国人的幽默表示好笑，他说：“你不是问过当我遇到真爱时会怎样吗？我说遇到了再说。我、我忽然醒悟过来了。我这十多年来就像个傻子。”你确实是。帕西瓦尔接着想。人家都要结婚了，你忽然想起来这是你真爱，你早干什么去了。“听我说，你是不是快到截稿日期了？你看起来有点睡眠不足。睡两个小时再起来，你就不这么想了。”  
“我现在就去巴黎申请跨国门钥匙。我只有不到两天时间去破坏一场婚礼。”  
“你有没有听我讲话？你该做的是，好吧，你确实应该去申请门钥匙，但是没有破坏婚礼好吗？没人要破坏婚礼。你要做的是，睡个觉，准时到达婚礼现场，然后给她你最好的祝福。”  
纽特沉默了一阵，忽然又说：“你能陪我去吗？”  
帕西瓦尔说得对，他冷静了两个小时之后就不那么想了。但是随即发现自己在一个陌生人面前表现得像个神经病似乎比得知他最好的朋友要结婚带来的打击更大，以及，帕西瓦尔意外地答应了他的请求，所以现在他们又要在婚礼上见面了。  
巴洛克风格的大厅尽头，暖黄色的烛光打在新娘层层叠叠的纱裙上。纽特坐在新娘的宾客这边，恨不得把自己缩在椅子底下。  
“莱塔，你愿意承诺对他忠诚，至死不渝。你愿意成为米夏埃尔的妻子吗？”  
“再滑下去，你就看不到新郎亲吻新娘了。”帕西瓦尔贴着他耳朵小声地说。  
我宁愿不去看。纽特想。所以我为什么来这场婚礼。第一，我在意的姑娘结婚了但是对象不是我；二，我该死地谁也不认识；三，这真的很尴尬。  
“我愿意。”他听见丽塔说。  
真见鬼地该死。  
“所以现在才开始担忧你自己可能孤家寡人一辈子？”帕西瓦尔碰碰他的胳膊，“典礼结束了。走吧，今天你要跟我一起烦恼该说什么客套话了。”  
“你是对的，我真的不适合结婚。”纽特有点闷闷不乐，“我越来越觉得出席这场婚礼是我人生中最错误的决——”  
“纽特！婚礼前太忙了，我才稍微解脱一点。”丽塔拿着捧花牵着那个幸运的德国巫师几乎是跳着跑到纽特面前，然后这个斯莱特林姑娘给了纽特一个结实的拥抱，久到那边的德国人已经脸色不太好看。  
“——定。”纽特把那个词念完，有点手忙脚乱地推开丽塔，“恭喜你。你、我是说，你看起来很漂亮，不像棉花糖。”  
丽塔笑起来，“我不会让自己看上去像棉花糖的。你不打算介绍一下，这是？”丽塔看向站在纽特旁边的男人。  
“格雷夫斯，我可没记得给你寄请柬。”新郎有点冷冰冰地说道。  
“贝克曼，恭喜。哦不，你当然没有寄。我是陪纽特来的，我们上星期刚刚订婚了。”帕西瓦尔一边说着一边揽住纽特的侧腰，于是这意思再明显不过了。什么？我？我什么时候答应了？不对？好像也没有别的关系可以让他跟我一起出席婚礼？我为什么从没想过这个问题？纽特想动也动不了，他僵硬地笑了笑，“呃、就，对。如你所见。”  
“格雷夫斯？那个格雷夫斯？梅林啊，纽特你是怎么认识的国会部长？”丽塔狡猾地笑着，她相当期待自己最好朋友的爱情故事。“呃，其实，是在我哥哥的婚礼上。”然后呢？然后说我自己喝多了就脑子不清醒地跟他睡了？索性帕西瓦尔救了他，纽特听见对方说：“可是亲爱的，在那之前我们就已经认识好久了。”美国人无辜地看着他，仿佛在责怪他既然都知道我们在一起了又何必隐瞒我们相遇的故事？  
好极了，帕西瓦尔·戏精·格雷夫斯你自己编吧，我选择闭嘴。  
于是纽特耐着性子听完了半个毫无真实性可言的烂俗爱情故事，好在只是半个，中途端着红酒的服务生不小心撞上新郎毁了对方的礼服，贝克曼简单地训斥几句之后很快离开宴会厅，然后帕西瓦尔就立刻停下了，他说：“我去帮你们拿点喝的。”美国人转身离开，他低沉的声音在纽特耳边停留片刻而后消失不见，“最好的祝福。”  
自己为什么来这场婚礼。震惊过后先是感觉被抛弃而后生气接着混乱、无理取闹但最终平静下来，然后做你该做的事。总有人出现也总有人离开，你没办法影响别人的生活轨迹，那么你能做的便是记住曾经所有的美好时光，永远不要因为你在意的某个人而痛恨过去的一段日子。不会有人因为结婚就跟好朋友断绝往来，他头脑发昏了才会忘了这些。他喜欢丽塔，但若是他们可以长久地在一起又怎么会在毕业时分手。他早就该知道，他们不适合做恋人。而现在，是你最好的朋友，在她人生中最重要的时刻。“不准备说点什么吗？”丽塔攥着捧花，站在她面前的男人是她儿时的玩伴，学生时代的男友，从过去、现在并将持续到未来的、最好的朋友。  
我最好朋友的婚礼。  
“恭喜你。祝你幸福，你值得这世界上最好的一切。”纽特一字一顿地说，认真得像个孩子。梅林啊，他快要哭了，为什么帕西瓦尔还不出现。“我、我从来不会讲那些客套话。我、我曾经梦到有个神经病——”好吧，那就是我自己，纽特想，“——想要拆散你们，但是、但是幸运的是，我醒来了，然后看到了这个世界就像它本来的样子，未曾改变。我最好的朋友找到了最好的男人。”  
哦，别哭啊。帕西瓦尔站在不远处跟某个贵族小姐有一搭没一搭地聊着，“哦是吗？贝克曼甚至邀请了欧洲魔法部的部长？”“是啊，听说他们往上数五代是表亲。真羡慕莱斯特兰奇，高攀上了这样的好人家。”不知名的贵族小姐带着点妒忌的腔调说。也许她说了名字但是帕西瓦尔没在意，他唯一的心思只在新娘面前站着的那个傻瓜。帕西瓦尔喝空了杯子里的香槟，扔下一句“抱歉，我朋友大概在找我”就离开了落地窗旁边。  
从刚才开始，他就觉得有些奇怪，来来往往的宾客，虽然不怎么认识但他也大概看了个脸熟，有的人离开宴会厅之后就再没有回来——比如今天的新郎，这可不正常。而现在又有新的面孔穿着礼服推开宴会厅的门。贝克曼是从哪个门出去的？帕西瓦尔回想着新郎离开的方向接着推开门走出宴会厅，灯光一下子暗了下来，大概自己又想多了，不过谨慎点也没错？也许有的客人只是迟到了？他刚走没多远，就在昏暗的走廊遇到了换了一身礼服的新郎，虚惊一场。贝克曼朝他笑了笑，金发的高大男人露出古怪的表情接着嘲讽道：“真没想到在这里遇到你。”  
“你离开太久了，新娘在找——”帕西瓦尔还没说完便觉得不太对，他下意识地想去掏魔杖却发现裤子口袋空空如也，哦该死的，他们不能带魔杖进入婚礼现场。他甩手朝贝克曼身上扔了一只花瓶接着转身就跑。纽特在哪儿？这是他脑海中闪现的第一个念头，他想说，快离开这里。他们被格林德沃的人马包围了，宾客被不停地换掉，贝克曼家的防护不会这么薄弱，也许这里有个消失柜。  
目的是什么？  
 _“真没想到在这里遇到你。”_  
也就是说目标是宾客中的某人？  
 _“哦是吗？贝克曼甚至邀请了欧洲魔法部的部长？”_  
好吧，该死的。贵族，高官，政界要人，随便暗杀哪个都会引起魔法世界的格局发生改变。但是现在他束手无策，甚至召唤一个守护神都做不到。黑暗中他屏住呼吸，贝克曼家这么有钱干什么？走廊都铺地毯，听个脚步声都这么费劲。格林德沃第一次没有得手，那么这次他必然不会放过自己。  
好像没有动静了，帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地直起身站在门后听着外面的声响，出门之后向右，然后跑个不到三十米再左转应该就是宴会厅的另一个门。  
然后纽特会在那里。他这么想着，猛地打开这间起居室的房门，无论如何他得回到那里。而当他再次看到人群中那个熟悉的身影，站在新娘旁边傻乎乎的英国人似乎是听到了不远处开门的动静，纽特向着他所在的方向看去。  
刚推门进来的男人毫无征兆地摔倒，然后痛苦地蜷缩起身体。宴会厅那扇打开的门于是变成了一个黑漆漆的洞口，今天的新郎带着狰狞的笑容走了进来，待他哼完那首婚礼进行曲，他的脸变回了本来的模样，然后四周变得寂静，他说：“动手吧。”  
纽特第一时间按着丽塔的肩膀摔倒在地，再高一点的位置就是四处乱飞的不可饶恕咒，而这时他看清了刚刚推门进来继而摔倒的男人，他正弓着背想要站起来。帕西瓦尔。不，等等。别站起来！你会——  
一道绿光闪过，纽特不记得自己喊了什么，除了自己狂乱的心跳声，他什么都听不到了。

 

注：德语中，Leta的发音是“莱塔”。

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“早安，感谢你们在这寒冷的一天聚集在这里。葬礼将于几分钟后开始。但首先，我们邀请……”  
纽特从来都不喜欢葬礼。他坐在最后一排。死亡即是永远的离开，只有巫师能够成为幽灵继续存在于这个世界上，但很少有人这么做，纽特早已过了相信好运泉的年纪，也从未对永恒产生过兴趣。有大把的、无限的时间，你要用来做什么呢？可他还是会在无梦的半夜毫无征兆地惊醒，从一片黑暗的意识中挣扎着坐起来，然后捕捉到自己不太平稳的呼吸声，模模糊糊地看着只有轮廓线的家具和屋子，然后胡思乱想百年之后当他死去，那是什么感觉？就像现在这样吧？黑漆漆的一片，你的意识被抽离，永远不会再有挣扎着坐起来的时候。到底在害怕什么呢？虚度光阴？愧对朋友？一生无爱？明明还什么都没做，明明他的人生才刚刚开始。  
“……其实，他喜欢葬礼多于婚礼。他总说这辈子没机会成为婚礼的主角了，所以出席自己终将会参与的场合便格外令人兴奋。”  
台下响起一阵轻微的笑声。纽特看着那个正在讲话的傲罗，他想，如果是自己站在那里，那他会是什么心情？  
“为了准备这个演讲，我给很多人写了信，看看别人对他的印象……”  
纽特想起了那封送来婚礼请柬的信，边缘卷起，微微发黄。他记得那时坐立难安的自己，他记得帕西瓦尔在壁炉中的面孔，自己似乎总是稍显幼稚的一方，当然了，毕竟他们相差那么几岁。那又如何呢？他曾眼睁睁地看着丽塔立下誓言，忠于婚姻，他在内心骂了无数遍的该死，但理智终究占了上风。试过了，错过了，那就结束，结束，彻底结束。丽塔结婚了，他却忽然醒悟继而后悔未曾言明真心，那现在呢？若是有人永远地离去。  
这样痛苦又纠结的自己到底是不是因为还未说出的那句话。每个人都怕再没机会，但谁知道什么时候才是最后的机会？世事无常，他们生活的世界并不算安稳，突然之间，翻天覆地的变化让人措手不及。以前纽特以为他才是常叹后悔的人，后来他明白，原来大家都一样。他平放于黑色西裤上的双手没来由地攥紧，渐渐地汗湿，新修剪过的指甲稍稍嵌入皮肤，疼痛变得麻木甚至带了一点灼烧，可他还是感觉指尖冰冷。  
“……过于严肃是陌生人对他的看法。另一方面，也有人写信告诉我，他是一位优秀的傲罗，恪守职责，大家都很喜欢他。我知道，他相当乐于听到对自己的赞美。”  
你怎么能认为只凭一天我就能了解你。  
纽特想起了那时，他闭上眼睛。也许，只一天就够了。所有的下意识行为都有原因，他不相信那是帕西瓦尔本人，他甚至不相信凭他的水平，他会被夺魂咒所控制。他从心底里就明白那个人不会信奉什么“最伟大的利益”，而他最终念出咒语，他握住魔杖的手抬起，快过他一刻也不停歇的排除，只剩最后一个答案。  
他只会接受那一个答案。  
“……他喜欢四周永远热热闹闹，在陌生人面前更是不惜编些荒唐但可爱的故事去达成某些‘不可告人’的目的。  
可是亲爱的，在那之前我们就已经认识好久了。而如果真是那样该有多好。帕西瓦尔说，当他第一次去英国魔法部的时候，本该去傲罗办公室的他走过一扇门，听到里面就像是有人在抓不听话的游走球一样，鸡飞狗跳。于是他停住，他好奇地推开门，又是一个第一次——他第一次见到角驼兽幼崽，活的角驼兽幼崽，他强调。那只神奇动物“呼”地跳上桌子，踩飞了一叠羊皮纸文件，然后撞上他胸口，显然小家伙是想逃出去。他手疾眼快地反手扔出一个束缚咒，危机解除，却引起了屋里那人的不满：你干什么？他还只是个孩子！对方有点愤怒地抱回僵在走廊里的角驼兽幼崽，然后“碰 ”地一声关上门。他回骂了一句“你有什么毛病”之后，那一刻，帕西瓦尔忽然停顿了一下，然后他说：我就知道我沦陷了。  
呃、哇。丽塔是这样的反应。纽特自己也是。这烂俗的一上来主角双方互相看不顺眼的桥段，从十九世纪通俗小说发展以来层出不穷，麻瓜喜欢这样的发展，巫师也是。再后面帕西瓦尔就没再编了，端不好托盘的服务生其实是格林德沃的信徒，贝克曼没带魔杖自然要回去换件衣服。再后来——  
“……而非此刻他躺在棺材中的模样。我恳请你们，从他众多的西装马甲中挑选一件你最喜欢的，记着他穿上时的样子。那个最杰出的，忠诚的，我所认识的最优秀的傲罗，愿他安息。”  
再后来傲罗们及时地赶到。消失柜被当场销毁，以及他们找到了被关在鼻烟壶里的新郎本人，还有其他宾客。他们被转移到安全的房间，但是纽特依旧慌张无措，似乎是连丽塔都无法安慰的。那种仿佛失去一切甚至连呼吸都被夺走的难过让他一瞬间明白，他该死的，爱上了帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，早在这场灾难来临之前。  
“抱歉，”坐在他旁边的男人抓过纽特攥紧的拳头，把他的手指一根一根掰直然后握住，“我永远无法承诺没有下一次。”  
“这好像是你的葬礼而你就躺在那口棺材中。”纽特咬住下唇，他还是盯着前面那人的椅子靠背，他继续说：“我甚至在想，如果要我站在那里，我会讲什么。我会如何纪念你，我对你有什么看法。可是有时我想，我都不曾真的了解你。”  
帕西瓦尔张了张嘴，没再说什么。在贝克曼庄园牺牲的傲罗，他甚至想过为什么不是他。至于他是如何逃脱的死咒，那没什么好讲的，因为那个纽特看到的男人，是喝了复方汤剂的服务生，那之前他正端着红酒却鬼鬼祟祟地守在宴会厅门外。在这种时候还顶着自己的脸显然不是什么好事，而那间起居室里有个不太引人注意的小药柜。帕西瓦尔拿走了其中的两支复方汤剂。快走到拐角处时他放慢脚步，接着就看到了那个服务生的魔杖——婚礼现场没人带着魔杖。他没有打得太重，那个服务生很快苏醒却已经变了模样，他还没搞清状况就被帕西瓦尔推进宴会厅中，帕西瓦尔用那人的魔杖给了他一记钻心挖骨之后站在门边寻找着宴会厅中被人群挡住的纽特。然后他快速拽下胸前的鲜花扔到地上踩住，还好自己并没有穿着多么昂贵的燕尾服，现在他只需要表现得像一个忠诚的信徒等待格林德沃戏剧化的登场。在混乱开始之后他终于有机会脱身而后通知欧洲傲罗。  
而他也从未见过一个人可以慌张成那个样子，他甚至给了纽特一巴掌，对方才后知后觉地停下挣扎然后整个人埋进他怀里，纽特的声音闷闷的，他说我明明看到你死在我面前。帕西瓦尔说抱歉。他说你为什么离开那么久，帕西瓦尔说抱歉。他说我都要讲哭了你为什么还没出现。帕西瓦尔说抱歉。纽特说你只会说抱歉。  
帕西瓦尔抱紧了怀里的人，一想到自己可能是那个摔进门里的人，他可能因为一道索命咒就再也无法拥抱对方的身体，他说，抱歉，我是个傻瓜。  
我们都是傻瓜。纽特想，他太迟钝了。  
葬礼结束之后，天空飘起毛毛雨，纽特没有带伞，他接受了帕西瓦尔希望送他一程的提议，两个人挤在张开的黑色雨伞之下，帕西瓦尔的一边肩膀露在外面，羊毛大衣渐渐被雨丝濡湿。“也许格林德沃还算善良，毕竟他没在典礼时动手。”他们走远了一段，纽特说。  
没有破坏婚礼好吗，没有人要破坏婚礼。他没来由地笑起来，“这算是预言吗？我怀疑你有这样的潜能。”帕西瓦尔松了一口气，湿润的空气总是能让人放松，纽特看起来没有葬礼时那么不安了，美国人说：“难道你不该后悔一下也许你不该问我能否陪你去婚礼吗？”  
“我确实。”纽特低下头，他说，“一开始我后悔为什么把你拉进这趟浑水，我是说，我自己就够混乱了，我擅自希望你能陪我。再后来，我后悔若不是我的请求，你也许会在纽约加班，安然无恙地。到了最后，我开始后悔，为什么梅林让我在忒修斯的婚礼上遇到你。”  
帕西瓦尔停下脚步，收起雨伞。绵密的雨丝贴上他们的脸，然后呼吸变得困难，他看着纽特，他说：“没人知道会发生什么。”  
“我希望我比你早死，我没法忍受参加你的葬礼。”纽特说。  
“傻瓜，我们会长命百岁。”  
他们在雨中接吻，纽特几乎快要忘掉对方尝起来的味道，而现在混合了雨水的气息、郊外湿漉漉的泥土味，所有的一切都让他舍不得放开帕西瓦尔。明明是寒冷的十二月底，但是他知道，冬天已经过去了大半，很快万物复苏，冰雪将消融。  
“你跟贝克曼是早就认识吗？”纽特问。  
“米夏埃尔·冯·贝克曼，”帕西瓦尔夸张地用德语念着那个名字，他回答，“不，我跟他不熟。只不过，你知道，魔法家族挺容易结仇的。往上数两代，我们恨不得掐死对方。”  
“早知道就不求你陪我了。”纽特说。这样子多尴尬。  
“所以下次提前告诉我新人双方都是谁，也许那会减少一点我想见你的欲望。”  
“我们都不够坦诚，所以扯平了。”纽特知道自己又有点无理取闹了，但是对方会原谅他。  
“等你完成你的书，可以请你留在纽约吗？”帕西瓦尔不知道对方会如何回答，雨势渐渐变大，他重新撑开伞罩住两人，搞不好他们都会感冒。纽特想了一会，他笑着说：“你为什么不来英国呢？”“哦，我讨厌下雨。讨厌死了。”帕西瓦尔揽住对方的肩膀，其实他们早就可以幻影移形，但是没人想回到拥挤的城市中间，在这里好像连时间都舍不得走动。“我想知道相遇故事的后半段，你没讲完。”纽特说。  
“哦，那个啊，”帕西瓦尔想起来，他说，“我想过我们有一万种方式相遇，你都要听一遍吗？”  
纽特看着对方默不作声，但是他点头了。  
一万种。那大概需要一辈子的时间才能讲完吧。纽特这么想着，这个老实的赫奇帕奇人生中第一次主动，他说：“我、我想搬到你家，把最后的部分写完，可以给我留个抽屉放衣服吗？”  
“上次你来纽约时我就留好了。当然，我是说，没问题。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

ILVERMORNY  
Greylock Mount  
Massachusetts  
18th July 1993

当帕西瓦尔把纽特从被子里捞出来时，没睡醒的赫奇帕奇还在回想自己在哪儿——都怪该死的龙舌兰酒和柠檬，以及，为什么周围这么吵，叮铃铃的闹钟声此起彼伏。“得保证你不会睡过头。”帕西瓦尔亲了一下纽特的额头，然后把章鱼状抱着自己的对方从身上扒下来，“虽然我们已经有点晚了。”接着他魔杖一挥，让屋里的所有闹钟闭嘴。世界恢复了宁静。纽特打了个呵欠之后发现自己又困了，他坐在床边摸索了好一会儿的拖鞋，然后趿拉着它们缓缓挪进卫生间。冷水总是能让人清醒，他口齿不清地含着牙刷问道：“晚？所以现在几点了？”  
“差一刻十点。”  
“什——”纽特差点把嘴里的漱口水咽下去。  
“对，也就是说，距离‘我愿意’还有四十五分钟。”帕西瓦尔接着补充道，“但是你还要洗漱、穿衣服，并且，我们还在纽约。”  
“见鬼。”莲蓬头下面的纽特火速冲掉了身上的泡沫，不，他不能迟到。他不能再迟到了。帕西瓦尔从容不迫地从衣柜里取出一套黑色礼服放在床上，接着他打了个响指，用魔法烘干了纽特湿漉漉的头发。纽特回头看着床上的衣服，“认真的？我很久没穿过巫师袍了。”  
“也许是时候该提醒你，我们是巫师。”帕西瓦尔说完用魔杖点了一下纽特的皮鞋，“清理一新。”  
纽特本想再理论一番麻瓜的清洁产品很好用——甚至好过咒语，但是他低头瞥了一眼自己的鞋子，好吧，他觉得好用只是因为他的家务魔法差得不行。纽特打好领带，套上最外面的巫师袍，但却发现他并不能固定这件衣服，配套的别针不见了。该死的，他上次穿这件衣服是什么时候？  
“所以？”纽特尴尬地拽了拽袍子，向同居人寻求帮助。帕西瓦尔想了想，从自己的袍子上取下胸针，别到纽特的衣服上，然后他从抽屉里取出一个看起来快褪色的金色胸针固定住自己的袍子。“该出发了。”他说。  
伊法魔尼的城堡位于格雷洛克山顶，就像霍格沃兹，学校被施以强大的保护魔法，有时在云雾中才能瞥见城堡最外围一处尖尖的屋顶。而刚刚从门钥匙旅行中解脱出来的纽特来不及欣赏城堡之外的风景，他还攥着帕西瓦尔的手，有点焦虑地东张西望，“我们是去礼堂还是什么别的地方？”  
“你不想看看这座学校吗？”帕西瓦尔站在原地并不想赶快跑去典礼的地点，他似乎忍着不要笑出来已经很久了。隔了那么两秒钟纽特反应过来，绿色的数字跳动接着化作青烟，魔法显示距离‘我愿意’依旧还是四十五分钟，这个混蛋大概把家里的闹钟都向前调了整整一个小时。  
“我困了。”纽特说，他的睡眠时间整整少了一个小时！一个小时啊！多么宝贵的一个小时！“好吧……也不是不行。级长寝室应该是空闲的，下一位级长在开学时才会搬进去。”帕西瓦尔装模作样地想了一下，“不过你真的不打算看看我念书的地方吗？”  
纽特懒得跟他理论世界上最好的魔法学校到底是哪个，不过他确实好奇，人类对于第一次前往的地点总是谜一样地兴趣盎然。也许这里像霍格沃兹一样有着不为人知的密道，坏脾气的画像，时不时消失的楼梯台阶。但霍格沃兹没有帕西瓦尔。十二月底的葬礼过后没多久，他就搬到了纽约。好在他东西不多，多亏了扩展咒语，感谢梅林，他唯一要做的只是把衣服收拾出来。帕西瓦尔的公寓太大了，家具又不多，看起来总是有点冷清，而纽特在箱子里的小木屋则不同，满满当当，甚至一转身就可能碰倒什么，他却爱死了那种温馨的拥挤感。索性自他搬进来之后，情况有所好转。当然帕西瓦尔可能不太赞同所谓的“有所好转”，他会说，有所好转难道指的是每次当我推开你工作间的门时就会被羊皮纸绊倒吗？但是，他会同意，这个做事不怎么靠谱的英国人确实给这间公寓带来了不一样的生机，他乐意让纽特“入侵”他生活的每一个角落，然后把他填满。  
正想着，他们走过伊法魔尼创始人的大理石雕像，便从正门进入了城堡。本应该空无一物的圆形大厅此时摆放了整齐的长椅以及装饰用的鲜花，尽头处则是象征四个学院的木雕像。阳光通过玻璃穹顶变得斑斓破碎，镶嵌在长角水蛇额头的水晶泛着光，好像非常中意站在它面前的学生。纽特径直走过去，看到脚下刻在大理石地板上的戈尔迪之结，所以那就是帕西瓦尔别着的胸针，每一个伊法魔尼的学生都要用金色的戈尔迪之结固定校袍，以此纪念伊索从那间已经化为废墟的小屋中找到的唯一属于自己双亲的遗物，那象征着逃离压迫的勇气，以及独自一人生活下去的坚定。他转过身看着站在大厅另一头的帕西瓦尔，对方似乎是个不怎么喜欢拍照的人，纽特没怎么见过他学生时代的样子，也许现在最为接近，可能再矮一点，再冲动一点。那些他未曾经历过的时光，只求在未来两个人的相处中一点点补全。于是他想，有一天，他会带对方去看霍格沃兹黑湖里那只会冒出水面晒太阳的巨型乌贼，看图书馆中会咬人的旧书，看那些布满蛛网的秘密隧道，看月光下行走于禁林中的独角兽。这感觉很奇妙，就好像你在介绍你的家人。  
通过婚姻，不同血缘的人们结为家人，然后他们以丈夫或妻子称呼对方，从此之后，爱情之中将混入亲情，再也无法分割。纽特曾经想过，也许是因为追逐真爱反而使他无处可去，也许终其一生真爱也不会出现，而他会找到一个性格和善的人，虽然不是那么让他心动，但却可以相处甚至共度一生，那样自己就不会孤单。  
他看到帕西瓦尔张了张嘴，却因为这里太过空旷，那些回音和对方正在讲的话混在一起，他听不真切。于是纽特走过长椅之间的过道，他们之间的距离越来越近，这次他听清了，帕西瓦尔说：“所以什么时候会轮到我们？”  
也许明天，也许下个月，也许永远不会有。纽特说：“你愿意跟我在一起，但是承诺一辈子都不结婚吗？”  
帕西瓦尔愣了一下，他说：“如果你选择永远留下来，那结不结婚又有什么区别？”  
“那你又为什么要问我这个问题呢？”纽特迷惑了，他接着说，“我以为你才是认为‘婚姻是可笑’的那个。”  
“也许——”帕西瓦尔不太自然地清了清嗓子，“我只是在问你，你是不是已经找到了真爱、那个、你的真爱。”该死的，他只是想问问那个真爱是不是他，结果却如此地难以开口。仁慈的路易斯，这就好像他非要纽特比较他睡过的所有人，然后选一个最好的。啊，这算什么鬼问题。妒忌心真是可怕。  
如果有一天你遇到了真爱，你会结婚吗？帕西瓦尔的问题仿佛就在昨天。而纽特说，好吧，这是个好问题。等遇到了再说吧。  
那时他想，即便是真爱，岁月蹉跎，百年过去，谁又能保证一切就像他们相爱时的那般模样？那自己又爱上的是什么呢。  
现在他这个傻瓜终于明白，其实没人知道。  
谁知道他们爱上的到底是这个人身上的什么。  
愚蠢的人类不过是知道他们永远不想离开这个特定的、特殊的人，至于为什么，他们只会傻乎乎地说，因为我爱他或她。非要计较原因，甚至错过美好，这真的得不偿失。爱情没有原因，若非要说出一个，也只有因为他是他，我是我，所以我们相爱。  
“目前是。”纽特说。  
“目前？那、那以后——”帕西瓦尔难得地被对方噎到说不出话。  
“我是说，我会永远地留下，然后花一辈子的时间去弄明白你是不是我这一生的真爱。这个问题太复杂了。”纽特真诚地看着对方说道。“你搞得我真的很想用戒指绑住你。”帕西瓦尔微微讽刺道。  
“我真的对婚礼有心理阴影，睡过头、忘带戒指、蹩脚的致辞、尴尬的聊天，还有那么多的陌生人，哦，还有格林德沃。”纽特有点烦躁地拢了拢头发，他们讲了多久了？婚礼是不是快要开始了？可是为什么还没有人陆陆续续地出现在这里？  
“但是我在这里。”帕西瓦尔说。  
“尽管你在这里。”纽特纠正道。但是你可能不在，突然地就不在了。尽管他不知道到底是哪个听起来更悲伤，他丈夫的葬礼还是他男友的葬礼。他只是难以承受失去，而他不愿给失去再增加一道婚姻的枷锁。若婚姻成为负担，他宁可不要跟对方在梅林面前许下承诺。  
说到在梅林面前许下承诺……纽特忽然好奇：“今天结婚的是谁？我怎么没记得你提过……”  
“没有谁。”帕西瓦尔说。  
纽特忽然心跳加速，他结结巴巴地说：“要是、要是我、我刚刚答应了，那是不是意味着我们就是今天的……”糟糕，他怎么有点后悔？在伊法魔尼结婚？见鬼的哪个人能想到啊？他竟然因为这样的惊喜，有点想要结婚？爱情真是……  
“后悔了？”帕西瓦尔当然没有放过各种调戏对方的机会。  
纽特小声地反驳了一句：“可是这里没有证婚人……”  
“你知道……伊法魔尼有很多地精在这里工作，挺神秘的。因为他们总是抱怨连连，坚称自己并不想要留在那里。有一名相当年迈的地精，没人知道他活了多久，在学生们中间有这样的传言，说他就是当年救了伊索和詹姆斯的那个地精。”帕西瓦尔又开始胡扯了，是的，纽特知道当他胡扯，他会是那种语气。  
“这一定会是最让我印象深刻的婚礼，”纽特索性奉陪到底，“没有新郎，没有新娘，只有两个傻乎乎的客人，而证婚人是个活了快四百岁的地精。真的，印象深刻。”  
“好吧，印象深刻。没了？”  
“很多婚礼都很像，它们渐渐地都、模糊了。”纽特说，“但是这个不一样，我要记一辈子。”  
“或者哪天尝试一下？”帕西瓦尔提议。  
纽特总是喜欢离经叛道的建议，于是他说，好啊。

-END-


End file.
